The Other Swann
by BBC my Doctor
Summary: Lexi Swann is a young girl who hates her proper life. When her sister gets kidnapped, and a certain pirate capain comes into her life, she will have to cope. But it shouldn't be too hard... right? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the first chapter of _"The Othe Swann"_. I hope you like it!**

* * *

I, Lexi Swann, the governors daughter, jumped out of bed at 5 o'clock. The sky was still dark. I quickly dressed in boy's clothes, grabbed my bag and packed some things into it. Now, you might wonder, what a noble girl like mę could possibly be doing at 5 am, and why was I dressed like a boy. Well, I wanted to see the sunrise. At least that was all I wanted to do, officially. What I really was doing, was sneaking away before my father comes and makes me go to Norrington's promotion. No one will notice a boy. I check if I took everything, and climb out the window. I walk to the docks and sit down on a piece of wood. I watch the waves and lose myself in thought. I wish her father would be more understanding. But you see, I am the bad daughter. My older sister Elizabeth is the perfect daughter. Lizzy is _proper_. I didn't want to go to the promotion ceremony because I hated proper. I hated sitting in one place in a gorset. That was hell. That's why I always ran away to the sea. The sea was freedom. Ok, and maybe, just maybe I didn't want to go because I hated Norrington. But that was not my fault. He is an ass. A lovestruck ass about to propose to my sister. Disgusting. To be truthful, I hated my life. It was full of things I _had _to do and things I _couldn't _do. Nothing exciting. That's why I make up story's to brighten up my life. Apparently that isn't proper, and not fit for the governors daughter. I a disappointment to my father.

The sun rose and slowly, the dock started filling with busy people. I got up and grinned. No purpose in self pity. I dug up some bread from my bag, put it between my teeth, and broke into a run. I stopped when I reached a empty dock. I scanned it and grinned even wider when I saw two red figures approaching her.

„I'm sorry sir, this dock is off limits for-" started one of the marines when I cut him of.

„Civilians, yeah I know. Good thing I' not one. I really thought you'd recognize a friend Murtogg."

„Lexi? „ asks the other one.

„Yep, that's me Mullroy." I say rolling her eyes.

„You know you're gonna be in trouble again?" asks Murtogg. Well, I never really got out of trouble yet.

„Me? Why? I just wanted to eat breakfast with friends. And drinking some afternoon tea later isn't a bad idea either." I say innocently. Both of the men shrug.

„Well, I guess now that you're here now, you can stay." says Mullroy

„Yeah, we allow you to stay here if you share some bread." adds Murtogg winking „And it's not like you can get in anymore trouble isn't it"

„No, not really." I say cheerfully grinning

„You little brat"

„Hang him! He called Miss Swann a brat!" I said pretending to be outraged. The three of them started laughing. This was going to be a great day.

After a couple hours, we were still laughing and exchanging funny stories. I was in the middle of telling my friends about the one-legged pirate who walked into a bar, when we noticed a man on the docks. Murtogg and Mullroy gave my an apologetic look and headed towards him. Those bastards, that was my favourite story, the one I was telling.

„This dock is off limits to civilians." says Murtogg

„I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately."says the guy and tries to continue on his way, but the marines shift, so that they are in front of him again. I chuckle and get up to join them „Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" I roll my eyes at the man.

„Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

„And a very fine job you are doing too." I tease. The two marines ignore me while the weird man eyes me.

„It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a…"he says turning back to Murtogg and Mullroy, and shifting again "a ship like that" He continues pointing to the dauntless „makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

„Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." boasts Mullroy

„I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable…the Black Pearl"

„Well…there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor."

„The Black Pearl is a real ship." says Murtogg

„No, no it's not."

„Yes, it is, I've seen it." he says irritated that his friend doesn't believe him

„Here they go..." I sigh

„You've seen it?"

„Yes."

„You haven't seen it."

„Yes, I have."

„You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

„No."

„No."

„But I have seen a ship with black sails." I decide to leave them to it and walk away onto the _Interceptor_. The strange guy follows me. I ignore him look up at the fort where the promotion was and sigh.

„Mad you didn't get an invitation love?" he asks standing behind the wheel

„I did get the invitation, thank you very much." I snap at him "I just chose to ignore it"

„No need to get mad"

„And no reason not to get mad" I reply shrugging

„Hey! You! Get away from there." yells Murtogg

„Ah, so they finished" I say grinning slightly

„You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate" says Mullroy and glances me „You don't either Lexi"

„Hang me" I deadpan

„I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Ship." the guy says

„What's your name?" Murtogg asks

„Smith. Or Smithy, if you like."

„Ah, so the mystery man has a name!" I exclaim

„What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Aha, so they're all ignoring me. Wonderful.

„Yeah. And no lies." adds Murtogg

„Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" says Smithy calmly. I'm starting to like this guy.

„I said no lies!"

„I think he's telling the truth." says Mullroy

„If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

„Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you" Smithy butts in helpfully. The marines look at each other confused. Oh yes, I definitely like this guy!

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of it, and is it worth continuing. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

„...and then they made me their chief." finished Jack. He was telling us about his adventure in the pelagostos tribe. I doubted it was true, but I appreciated the good story. Suddenly we heard a fell from the fort. How is that even possible?

„Will you be saving her then?" asked Smithy.

„I can't swim!" exclaimed Mullroy. I looked at him strangely, and saw Smith mirroring my expression. They're the navy for Gods sake!

„Pride od the Kings navy you are." he said and looked at me. „How about you love?" he asked.

„I can swim, but probably don't have enough back muscle to help" I said and watched as he rolled his eyes and hands Mullroy his effects.

„Don't lose these." he said before diving into the water. He came back a few minutes later with a woman slung over his shoulder. He tossed her onto the dock and we all gathered round her. I recognized the woman as my dear sister Elizabeth.

„You better go." I said to Smith. „The comodore will be here in a minute."

„What do you mean?" he asked me.

„Well, if they find you here, they'll hang you. Norrington will recognize you as a pirate." I told him. He hesitated and eyed me with a confused look on his face as Mullroy called out to us.

„She's not breathing!" Smith quickly shoved him aside and cut open her corset.

„Never would have thought of that." Mullroy said as Elizabeth spit out water and gasped for breath.

„The clearly you've never been to Singapore" Smithy answers. I decided to see if Norrington was coming. I didn't want Smith to get caught, but Elizabeth needed medical care. I saw them rushing in our direction, so I waved to them and went back to Smithy and the marines. A minute later Norrington arrived with my father and guards.

„On your feet" said the Commodore pointing his sword at Smith.

„Elizabeth. Are you alright?" asked father helping my sister up. Hah, he hadn't recognized me yet.

„Yes, I'm fine" replied Elizabeth wrapping herself in the coat held by father who only just noticed Murtogg holding her corset. The marine quickly pointed at Smith, who stared at Norrington.

„Shoot him" father exclaimed glaring att Smithy.

„Father, no!" I called out. Everyone turned around to look at me. I sighed internaly. I was getting into even more trouble.

„Alexandra Emily Swann. What are you doing here? Never mind, I will have a serious conversation with you later." father said

„No father, you can't shoot Smithy. He saved Elizabeth." I said cringing at the mention of a conversation.

„It's true father!" Elizabeth butted in „Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" she asked turning to face Norrington who made a sour face.

„In this case, I believe thanks are in order." he said with a forced smile offering his hand to shake. Smithy hesitantly grasped it. Norrington quickly pushed up his sleave and revealed a burned 'P' and a tattoo of a sparrow on his forearm. I sighed. Of course Norrington would know how to identify a pirate. I mouthed 'sorry, I told you so' to Smith.

„Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate." Commodore said spitting out the last word.

„Hang him" I looked at my father.

„How dare you?!" I said, trying to keep my calm. His gaze flickered towards me, and then settled on Norrington. „Commodore?" he asked evenly.

„Right away, sir. Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons" said the Commodore as pushed back the rest of Smithy's sleeve. We all saw a tattoo of a sparrow in flight „Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" He asked with a little, almost unnoticeable smug grin.

„_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir" Smithy, now known as Jack said looking exasperated.

„Well, I don't see your ship, _captain_."

„Well, I'm in the market, as it were."

„He said he'd come to comandeer one." Murtogg said cutting in and sending me a apologizing look.

„Told ya he was telling the truth" muttered Mullroy, and I smiled slightly. I looked at Smith... um Jack, and saw him wearing a smug grin and looking at me. I rolled my eyes at him mouthing 'idiots'. His grin widened at that „These are his, sir" the marine added, handing Jacks effects. Norrington examined them.

„No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north..." he said and unsheathed the sword. „And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

„But you have heard of him." I said

„Yeah and-" Jack started but was pulled along to be put in chains

„Commodore, I really must protest" I turned around and saw Elizabeth glaring at Norrington. Well look who woke up. „Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

„One good deed is not enough to redeem a an of a lifetime of wickedness."

„Though it seems enough to condemn him" I grin at Jack. This guy really had guts.

„Indeed" Gillette moved away from Jack, who was now restrained by handcuffs.

„Finally" Jack said sighing. He quickly lunged toward me and threw his irons around my neck. I hiss as the metal rubs against my skin. Immediately, all the guns are trained on us.

„No, don't shoot!" father and Elizabeth shouted simultaneously.

„I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore!" Jack called out. Norrington did as he's told. Jack then turned to me.

„Miss Swann isn't it?" he asked me

„It's Lexi." I told him as I poked him in the ribs. Okay, so maybe that wasn't smart, as I was his hostage, but I couldn't help but trust the man.

„Alexandra!" father exclaimed. I ignored him.

„So, Lexi, if you'd be so kind." I grabbed his effects and saw his gun.

„Come, come love. We don't have all day." I leaned over to him and whispered into his ear

„I have your gun. I could shoot you, you know." I looked him in the eye „Funny thing is, I like you."

„Well then, if you'd be very kind" he whispers back. I grinned as I put on his hat and fastened his belt.

„Easy on the goods darling" he said winking

„You're despicable." I heard Elizabeth from behind me.

„Sticks and stones, dear. I saved your life, Lexi saves mine, we're square." he said looking around. Finally he said „Gentlemen, m'lady" he grinned playfully „You will always remember this as the day, that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" he pushed me at Norrington who I grabbed and threw on the ground as I fell. Jack somehow got onto the beam above our heads and started making his dramatic escape.

„Now will you shoot him?" yelled my father, outraged.

„Good day to you too governor!" hollered Jack „And nice meeting you Lexi!"

„You too." I shouted back, a wild grin on my face. I heard Norrington tell the men to open fire, but it was too late to catch him. But everyone was distracted, so I tried to tiptoe away from my father, but without luck. He grabbed me by my jacket, and glared at me.

„You, young lady, are in big trouble." he huffed. There was no way out.

„I surrender" I muttered, as he dragged my to my room.

* * *

**Done! Hope you like this chapter. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I promise I'll try to write more often. Please review! Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And... here it is!**

* * *

I hated being grounded. After the long, boring lecture about how a proper lady doesn't run away from ceremony's, and doesn't talk to pirates. And, most important of all, she doesn't, under any circumstances defend them. Oops. Now, I wasn't allowed out of my room, except for meals. Which was perfect, really. I had one errand to run, and it'd be easy to do while everyone was finishing their meals. It was 06:45 PM, which gave me about an hour to relax. I grabbed my leather bag, put some stuff into it, and put it by the doors. Then I plopped down on the bed and closed my eyes. I started dozing off, listening to the calm ticking of the grandfather clock.

*TOSTOSTOS*

I was startled by a knock on the door.

"Miss Swann? Your father wishes to inform you, that dinner is ready." That was Pauline, the servant girl. I liked her, and long since told her she could call me Lexi. However, she insisted to call me by title. She was one of my favourite people on the palace grounds. Really sweet.

"Please tell father I'm coming!" I said blinking, trying to clear my head. I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door. I wanted to be as early as possible, so that I could leave quicker. I stopped before the dining room, sighed, and then entered swiftly. At the table sat my father and Elizabeth. I let out a small sigh of relief. No Norrington.

"Good evening father, Elizabeth" I said tipping my head slightly towards my father. I knew the rules, just didn't like them. I sat down and we started eating. Elizabeth and father ate conversing quietly. I quickly finished and got up.

"Can you please excuse me? I'm afraid I'm absolutely worn out after today's events." I lied easily. They both responded with a nod. I walked out as gracefully as I could. When the doors closed, I grinned and made off to the kitchens.

*TOSTOSTOS*

**(Jacks point of view)**

So he got caught. Too bad, that was one fine getaway. He shifted to his right and looked at his cellmates curiously. They were all skinny, but not... bag of bones, They looked hungry, but not starving, which was strange.

"I'm Andrew. How about you?" The man nearest him asked. He was old and looked pretty worn.

"None of your business" Jack replied curtly.

"Are you the one who threatened Miss Swann?"

"Maybe." he really wasn't in the mood.

"Cause you better have not. I warn you, she is protected" the man growled intimidating. Jack sighed, confused

"Yes, I did threaten her. But it wasn't really threatening, cause she was willing to be threatened. Umm... that sounds weird. What I mean is, she kinda let me threaten her, so I could escape." Why did that man even care? "Now bugger off, I'm tired." he turned away from the guy, and lay down on the ground closing his eyes. He wasn't really tired, but he felt that talking to anyone now would be a bad idea. He didn't understand. These men, were being... protective over a daughter of the man who put them into prison. Why?

*TOSTOSTOS*

Lexi sneaked past the guards and silently walked into the "royal" prison. It might seem strange, but some of her best friends were criminals. The first time she met them, it was an accident. She was aimlessly wandering and turned up by the cells. She talked to the prisoners, and found that they weren't really that bad. She started sneaking food for her new "friends". It's hard to develop a friendship, when you know the other person will be hanged in a weeks time. And that's what angered Lexi. Most of the "criminals" were ordinary people who slipped and screwed up, but if they would be given a second chance, they would be good, honest people. That's why she did what she could to help them. Right now she was carrying mostly food, but also some cards from the poor men's children. She finally got to the cells and sat down.

"Hello, did you miss me?" she asked smiling. The men all grinned and got up. They really cared for the girl. She didn't judge them , she showed them sympathy and contacted their families for them.

"Of course we did. What do you have for us today?" asked a older man, Andrew, who knew Lexi the longest. Lexi felt the urge to hug her best friend, but of course couldn't, because he was behind the bars. She cursed Norrington in her mind. She couldn't hug him, so she just reached out to take his hand as she took out the goods.

"Well, Andrew, I'm not sure if you should get anything. Have you been good?" she teased still smiling. Then she saw someone she didn't recognize. "Got a new one?" she asked sadly looking at the sleeping figure. Another poor guy waiting to be hanged.

"Yes, and you should know this one" she looked and sighed as she recognized the man, Jack, Smithy, whatever, from earlier.

"Didn't know he was caught. His name's Jack. Or Smithy."

"He didn't hurt you, right?" asked Andrew eyes gleaming. If anyone hurt their Lexi, none of the men would rest until they made him pay.

"Nah, he made my day. Was bored out of my wits until he came. Leave him some food won't you, there's a good lad." she knew Andrew would listen to her.

"So, what's todays gossip?" asked another good friend of hers, Phillip. They had a deal, that she would tell them the daily local gossip, and they would tell her tales and stories. So she told them about Norrington's promotion and Elizabeths fainting. She lost track of time, and sat there talking. Then suddenly she heard cannons.

"What the hell?!" she yelped, jumping to her feet. She looked out the window, but couldn't see anything. "See you guys, I'll check what in the devils name is going on." She ran out and looked around. She saw a ship with black sails and immediately recognized the flag she was flying.

"Pirates." she said quietly. "What are they doing here?!"

* * *

**Done! Sorry, I think this kinda sucks, but I just have so much work at school and really don't have the time to write. Sorry, but please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
